


El Guardián y La ladrona

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Camping, Day At The Beach, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Food, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Romance, Sonic and the Black Knight
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: 【Knuxouge Week 2019】https://twitter.com/KnuxougeWPorque juntar a una coqueta murciélago ladrona con un impulsivo equidna guardián, tendría que dar como resultado a una pareja explosiva ¿Verdad? Pues, a ver cómo se las arreglan nuestros queridos Rouge The Bat y Knuckles The Echidna en diferentes situaciones e incluso universos, después de todo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat
Kudos: 3





	El Guardián y La ladrona

**Author's Note:**

> ¡KONBANWA~!
> 
> Vengo con mi pequeño y humilde aporte a la Knuxouge Week de este año, bien tarde porque andrés me atacó y no pude escribir nada por el dolor ;-;
> 
> En fin, espero les gusta :'D

**Knuxouge Week 2019**

**By: So**nye-San

**Day1:Sports**  
Day2:Food  
Day3:First dates  
Day4:Camping  
Day5:First kisses  
Day6:Tradition  
Day7:Beach

* * *

**.**

¿Había alguna cosa que aquella albina murciélago no lo superara? Natación, artes marciales, tenis, baloncesto, basquetbol.... ¡Ya estaba harto! Knuckles estaba cansado de que se aprovechara de que era un curso mayor, que era mucho más popular que él, que lo superara en cada uno de los deportes de la escuela. ¡E incluso en los juegos del jardín de niños en sus días de infantes!

No la soportaba y lo peor era que la conocía desde prácticamente toda su vida, pero gracias al cielo nunca fueron amigos, siempre rivales y ella amaba molestarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas, agregando el hacerlo sentir un perdedor era el pan de cada día.

¡Eso se tenía que terminar ya!

\- ¿Ya te cansaste Knuckie~?-se mofó rouge a unos pocos centímetros del mencionado, en una pared de escalar de unos buenos metros de altura,

\- ¡Que no me llames así! -gruñó Knuckles, acelerando el paso.

Esta vez, se encontraba lo suficiente cerca de ganarle como jamás en su vida, había practicado lo suficiente para aquella competencia supuestamente amistosa entre ambos, ya que eran los mejores de la clase y era un tipo de ritual mensual que el profesor los había puesto como un ejemplo a los demás enclenques, que lamentablemente tenía de estudiantes.

La pared al principio era bastante fácil, mientras más subían la dificultad aumentaba considerablemente, hasta llegar a un punto empinado y que, si ellos no tuviera la suficientes habilidades o en su caso poder planear, ningún maestro en su sano juicio los dejaría hacer tal tarea sin el equipo correspondiente u adecuado.

Solo tenían que llegar a la cima y colocar su estampilla personalizada, como una forma de identificar al indiscutible ganador de la travesía. Y claro, dejar una marca personal para que otros pobres diablos pudieran superarlos en algún día lejano.

Knuckles con mucho esfuerzo logró alcanzarla luego de unos minutos intensos pisándole los talones. Rouge se preocupó solo un poco e intentó rebasarlo, sin embargo, el equidna se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

De sus frentes se colaba sudor y la tensión sometida en sus articulaciones comenzó a pedirles factura. Respiraban agitadamente pero se hacían los fuertes, fingiendo que se encontraban perfectamente cuando se miraban entre ellos, retadores.

Tan solo unos dos metros más para llegar a la tan esperada cima, más sin embargo, cuando Rouge estaba saboreando la victoria no contó con que uno de los soportes estaba defectuoso y terminó por resbalarse, cayendo encima de Knuckles y éste, sin poder soportar el peso de ambos, terminó por descender rápidamente junto a ella.

Rouge de manera instintiva alzó sus alas y agarró a Knuckles de los brazos, el maldito era muy pesado y la gravedad no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que, apenas pudo disminuir la fuerza de la caída, acabando agotada y con un golpe sordo, sintió como éste la cubrió con su cuerpo, dejando sus pechos en medio de su cara, dando una escena bastante chistosa para cualquiera, menos para los aludidos.

Ella se apartó al sentir el intento de respiración de él, avergonzada.

\- ¡Casi me rompes la nariz con tus bultos de grasa! -Se cubrió su parte afectada y se paró con la otra mano disponible.

\- ¿Disculpa? -expresó molesta, alzando una de sus cejas.

-Olvídalo, iré a la enfermería-E Ignorando las miradas asesinas de la fémina, le dio una mirada veloz al profesor como pidiendo permiso y éste asintió de inmediato.

Dejando como empate aquel encuentro, por primera vez para los dos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La nariz le estaba sangrando y lo raro era que no por el golpe, ya que éste no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo en sí, más bien al pensar en donde estaba hace tan solo unos pocos minutos.

¿Cuándo Rouge había crecido tanto?

Había pasado toda su vida tratando de superarla que apenas notó que ya no era una niña y que la pubertad fue demasiado, demasiado generosa con su rival.

¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo? ¿Alegría por la mala suerte de ella justo llegando a la cima? O ¿Sentirse de alguna forma afortunado por presenciar y sentir aquella vista gloriosa?

Negó varias veces y se remojó toda la cara, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y el sangrado de su nariz apenas se controlaba.

Definitivamente aquello ya no era normal, y, aunque tardaría un poco más en descubrir sus realmente sentimientos hacia la albina, por ahora solo iría a la enfermería a tratarse y posteriormente, prepararse para la próxima competencia que esta vez estaba seguro que ganaría por completo.

Ignorando el cómo Rouge se quejaba con sus amigas de secundaria, que Knuckles era demasiado lento para todavía no darse cuenta aún a estas alturas y con toda sus indirectas para nada sutiles, que ella inevitablemente estaba enamorada de todo su rojizo e idiota ser.

**.**

**.**

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Seee, no era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha. Jpg
> 
> Mi idea era hacer algo más largo, pero siento que me estaba saliendo del tema principal que era deporte, igual, siento que pudo haber quedado mejor... Mi autodio A vuelto :'v
> 
> Por más que quería hacer esta idea en el canon, no me salía nada convincente, por lo que usé la vieja confiable del AU xd
> 
> Tambien originalmente, quería hacer una escena cliché en donde entrenaban juntos ya sea, karate o estilo libre, y cayeran en una situación animezca-¿esa palabra existe?- junto encima de otros y se sonrojaran, pero siento que ya alguien lo debió escribir, y no me gusta usar muchos los clichés porque me pongo de paranoica de que me acusen de plagio :'T
> 
> Siendo sincera no se cuando lo continue, estoy desanimada porque se me pasó la Week y no tengo ni borradoes para los siguientes días, F.
> 
> ¡Pero quiero terminarlo! Aunque me tarde, este ship merece mucho más amor en español y en general!
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado el escrito y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!
> 
> Sayonara ;3


End file.
